


The Runner.

by Fluture



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Multi, Pack Bonding, Scenting, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluture/pseuds/Fluture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Is a story of a boy who runs from his past.</p><p>He wants A pack. A family. To be Loved.</p><p>On a Mission, He runs into an Alpha who wants him to Join His Crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runner.

**Author's Note:**

> Haaa First Chapter Will actually be the second. This is about the characters. So I apologize. Im updating the first chapter later though. So no worries. :3

CHARACTERS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Little Off Note you can suggest OC'S. I will decide if I will put them in or not.

Ray~ Omega, age 16  
Was abused by his Father

 

Geoff~ Alpha, age 29?  
Boss Of the Fake AH Crew

Ryan~ Alpha, age 28  
Interrogator

Jack~ Beta, age 28  
Medic/Driver

Michael~ Omega, 20  
Demo

Gavin~ Alpha, 23  
Flyer/Watchout/etc

Lindsay~ Omega 22 

Barbara~ Alpha 27

Joel~ Alpha 32

Burnie~ Alpha 31

Monty~ Alpha 25

Dan The Man~ Omega 23

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NAME: Ashlyn AGE: 16 SEX: Female O/A/B: Beta SPECIALTY: Supplier Mate: Barbara and Lindsay 

NAME: Izzy AGE: 20 SEX: Female O/A/B: Omega (but doesn't act like one most of the time) SPECIALTY: Hacker or Heavy Weapons/Explosives MATE: Monty.

NAME:Liberty AGE:25 SEX:Female O/A/B:Omega Specialty: Resources RACE: African American MATE: Persia

NAME:Persia AGE:29 SEX:Female O/A/B:ALPHA SPECIALTY: Intimidation tactics, likes to use brute force. RACE: Puerto Rican MATE: Liberty

NAME: Tayla AGE: 17 SEX: Female O/A/B: Omega SPECIALTY: Computer Expert MATE: Meg

NAME : Irene AGE : 25 O / B / A : Beta SPECIALTY : Debt collecter ( Beats up or threatens people who owe money or supplies ) MATE: Joel and Burnie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I need an alpha male for Dan. If you want to suggest a rooster teeth member for him you can.

For submitting OC'S SUBMISSION  
NAME:

AGE:

SEX:

O/A/B:

SPECIALTY:

MATE: IF YOU WANT IT TO BE ANYONE OF ROOSTER TEETH THATS NOT AH OR YOU DON'T CARE. SAY DC AT IT.

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaa. My Name is Wis. I hope you enjoy this story. Please comment and motivate me to update.


End file.
